zabuturfandomcom-20200215-history
Serenghe
This article is half '''CRAP '''because it's only half done. Whatcha gonna do, sue me? A Serenghe (plural: Serenghe) is a winged Serenza creature that inhabits the world of Mencu. Coming in various colors, shapes, and sizes, various types of Serenghe have originated from all over the world. They currently live in civilizations scattered acorss the globe, and are the most sentient and intelligent species on Mencu. Biology Physiology Serenghe are very humanoid in their appearance, starting out as tiny infants with distinct proportions, and eventually maturing into better-proportioned adults. They have six limbs: two arms, two legs, and two wings. Their hands and feet have five fingers and toes, and they have 28 teeth as adults. They have keen eyes and very keen ears, the pointed shape of the latter augmenting that sense fairly well. Notably, Serenghe come in a rainbow of colors, with their eye colors, hair colors, and wing colors ranging from most basic colors on a rainbow spectrum. These say little about a Serenghe other than his or her appearance, however, and even families can have different colors and still be related (with signs of relationship usually being found in the shapes of their facial structures or their physiques). Serenghe are not very tall, only standing between three and four feet in height at adulthood. However, they are strong and very swift, with reaction times around 1/50th of a second in some cases. Similarly, their wings are not just for show, as they grant full-functioning flight to their owners. Serenghe typically cover their hairless bodies with clothing of various types and colors, and some even fashion their hair into various shapes. Physical Features Serenghe are very well-equipped to live in the wild, and thus are much more in touch with various flora and fauna. In particular, most of them are on very good terms with the similarly sentient Tzengua. Apart from their wings, which allow them to fly, and their swift reflexes, Serenghe are equipped with retractable claws on their fingers and toes, with which they can attack other creatures, including each other. Similarly, their teeth are sharp, rendering clawing and biting as effective fighting techniques, particularly among Zaderic Serenghe. Despite not having anything to protect their skin other than clothing, Serenghe are still rather resilient. Their wings in particular are durable enough that they can take full-on elemental attacks and remain intact. However, unlike an arm or a leg, either of which could be cut off and the Serenghe would survive, a Serenghe who loses his or her wings will be killed. This is most likely because of the structure of the bones and muscles and their proximity to the spinal cord. Given that there is no way to remove the wings without severely damaging or destroying the spine, cutting off a Serenghe's wings will always kill them, although that itself is considered nearly impossible. Serenghe go cradle-to-grave with full heads of hair, with not even the male Serenghe ever losing too much of it. However, apart from their heads, (eyebrows, eyelashes, scalp hair, and on male Serenghe, facial hair) Serenghe do not have hair anywhere else on their body. They do however, have slightly thicker skin, especially Zaderei. Abilities Serenghe are cunning creatures that possess a myriad of talents and natural abilities, including combat, magic, and elemental forming. They are often inspiration for other intelligent creatures such as Tzengua, because Serenghe are crafty and resourceful. Forming Serenghe have mastery over the six Mencuan Elements, known to some as The Anima Cycle. While most Serenghe can only control one of the six elements, a few (about 1 in every 10) can control all 6: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Light, & Darkness. These Serenghe are known as Anima Sensei. There are also three more elements which are referred to as "Advanced Elements": Lightning, Metal, & Flora, that any Serenghe of sufficient enough skill are able to manipulate. Those with the ability to form these elements are generally considered very skilled and are therefore respected for it. Serenghe use forming for combat, sparring, and expression. Serenghe have the ability to form elements because of the presence of chi energy in their bodies. it is because of this energy that any elements that occur naturally inside their bodies cannot be formed or manipulated by other Serenghe to their advantage or disadvantage. Magic and Weaponry Since Serenghe possess an innate ability to manipulate one or more of the elements, many of them do not use weapons, but there are plenty that do. Most stick with simple weapons such as axes, swords, bows, knives, or staffs, but a few use more complex weapons, some of which have magical properties. one of the most famous examples are a pair of weapons dubbed "The Twins", a pair of thick, katara-like weapons owned by the titan Nacreloo, built for her by Zulera Joanna Tallarico. they double as grappling hooks, claws, blades, and can even shoot metal bolts and channel elemental energy. However, these are considered unique, as none have been able to re-create them since Zulera herself. Both on the battlefield and off of it, Serenghe are similarly capable of powerful magic. The most powerful magicks they perform are done through powerful rituals and rites, although certain spells can also be performed in combat. There are certain spells and rituals, most of them already complex enough, that are culturally forbidden, usually because the rites in question either manipulate an unwilling target, cause spiritual damage to either other Serenghe or The Veil, or in some cases, can even kill unknowing victims. These rites can do powerful things, but because of the price that must be paid to perform them and thus reap the benefits, they are not used often except by the fiercest villains. Other Abilities A Serenghe's wings allow them to fly, and they can reach speeds of up to 35-55 miles per hour when they put more energy into it. because of these flying speeds, Serenghe actually have two sets of eyelids--a transparent lower pair that keeps their eyes from drying out while flying at these fast speeds, and an opaque upper pair that are essentially the same as human eyelids. Serenghe can also possess foresight. these special Serenghe are few and in between, and there is no pattern to where they will be born. They are generally treated the same as other Serenghe, although their ability to peer into time and into the minds of others makes them an interesting and intriguing variety. Even rarer still are Seers who are also Anima Sensei. This tiny pool of Serenghe is where the Seer of Koldia always comes from. Behvaior Most Serenghe are very civilized creatures, living in cities and communities, and governed by others of their species. They are obviously very sentient and intelligent creatures, having family units, friends and enemies, and various emotions towards and for one another, both piositive and negative. Category:Articles that are Half-Crap